She Will Be Loved
by TronaRi05
Summary: Based on the song "She Will be Loved" by Maroon 5. Elizaveta is always the metaphoric punching bag for Roderich and in turn, Gilbert is the punching bag(sometimes literal) for Eliizaveta. When one night, Ludwig brings her up and asks about GIlbert's love life, he truly starts thinking; what will he do once he graduates? (Also on my dA account but i decided to transfer it)


Gilbert slowly made his way to his house in the school neighborhood. He had been late getting back home because Francis and Antonio had gotten into some sort of trouble with Arthur and Lovino again-both separate problems of course, but both needed to be dealt with in that was tired and famished. He wondered what his brother, Ludwig, had cooked for them today. He also wondered if Elizaveta and Roderich would be eating with them, like they so often do nowadays.

As Gilbert rounded the corner, he ran into someone with the same school uniform as him. He stumbled back a few paces and raised his head to yell at whoever had run into him, but then slowly realized it was his childhood friend, Elizaveta Hedevary. Her eyes were rimmed red from crying and her usual stern, stubborn face was stained with tears. She looked pathetic and if she didn't look like she was extremely hurt, Gilbert probably would have made fun of her. Instead, he took her hand gently and guided her to a nearby bench.

"So," Gilbert started awkwardly, inwardly cringing at the thought he actually took her hand at this age in life. He let go and leaned back on the bench, arms resting against the back, "Something happen again?"

"What do you mean again?" Elizaveta snapped.

"It's quite obvious when you're upset and usually it's because of that stupid aristocrat, Roderich," Gilbert said in an "all-knowing" type of voice, accompanied by a sly grin.

Elizaveta remained quiet for a moment, then she sniffed and Gilbert knew his previous comment had worked. "I...well, he didn't really mean to."

"'Course he didn't," Gilbert agreed, somewhat sarcastically but Elizaveta didn't seem to notice.

"He was just stressed out with music competitions and the pressure his parents are putting on him," Elizaveta gushed.

"Probably," Gilbert agreed halfheartedly. He was used to this. It had been happening for three weeks now, since the stupid aristocrat's parents had submitted him into a piano competition or something. Roderich had been somewhat taking out his anger on Elizaveta and you know what they say. No matter how strong the girl, when they're being yelled at by someone she loves, she will crack...or at least that's what Prussia's grandfather used to say.

"You don't understand, Gil," Elizaveta said, using the nickname she had for Gilbert when they were younger, "Roderich has such a high standard set for him. He always manages to reach it, but that just makes his parents set it higher."

"Then why doesn't the idiot lose one?" Gilbert said, more to himself.

Elizaveta's head snapped in Gilbert's direction, which surprised him. Usually when she rambles, she ignores whatever Gilbert had to say. "That'd be horrible that would make Roderich's parents ashamed of their son!"

"Oh, my bad," Gilbert said, suppressing a yawn.

"Anyway...wait. What're you doing here?" Elizaveta asked, straightening up and her usual attitude was back in full swing.

"What do you mean? Do you own this neighborhood or something? Woman, I live here," Gilbert said, giving Elizaveta a strange look.

"No, that's not what i meant," Elizaveta said, looking sort of annoyed and frustrated that Gilbert wasn't "smart" enough to understand what she was talking about.

"Then what?" Gilbert asked after what seemed like a canyon deep of silence.

"Shouldn't you be home with Ludwig?" Elizaveta asked.

"Pfft! That kid? Come on, he's sophomore," Gilbert laughed.

"Fine then. What about homework? You can't fail this year Gilbert," Elizaveta asked. "It's your senior year."

"I didn't fail any of the other years!" Gilbert said defensively. "Anyway, I'd best be going."

"Alright, I'll walk you home," Elizaveta said, standing up.

"Okay then," Gilbert said, not bothering to correct her. She was still the manly tomboy(manly) that Gilbert used to know whether she would admit it or not.

When Gilbert reached his house, Elizaveta bid him good night and went across the street to where her house was. Gilbert fumbled with the keys slightly and then managed to get the door open. The smell of food wafted from the kitchen.

"I'm home mein bruder!" Gilbert announced, kicking off his boots and walking to the kitchen.

"Welcome back," Ludwig said, rather stiffly.

"Ciao!" came the voice of a somewhat annoying Italian, Felinciano-Lovino's brother.

"Where'd you kidnap such a cute kid?" Gilbert joked, sitting across from the two.

"He wouldn't leave me alone," Ludwig grumbled, poking at the food he obviously didn't make. It was pasta. "Plus, Felinciano said that Lovino was spending the night at their Grandpa's house or something."

"I wasn't invited," Felinciano said, somewhat sadly.

Gilbert just nodded, diving into the food. He was starving and if it hadn't been for the distraction of Elizaveta earlier, he would have gone home and made himself a sandwich and then completely missed out on dinner. Which was what he usually did.

"So, I Elizaveta earlier," Felinciano said, halfway through dinner.

"Really?" Gilbert said, only half paying attention.

"She was crying and everything," Felinciano exclaimed.

"Is that so?" Gilbert said through a mouthful of food.

"And then I saw you talking to her and afterwards she was happy again!" Felinciano said.

Gilbert somewhat choked on his food, then recovered quickly.

"You must be really good with words," Felinciano continued, bouncing up and down in his seat somewhat happily. "For her to be so happy so quickly after just a conversation with you!"

"Well, my brother and Elizaveta have known each other for a long time," Ludwig said in a matter-of-fact type of voice.

"Ooh! So childhood friends," Felinciano mumbled to himself, as if understanding had just occured to him.

"Yeah," Gilbert just nodded and then after regaining his composure, he began to scarf down food once more.

"Do you like Elizaveta?"

Gilbert looked up, eyes wide. He was surprised that those words hadn't come from Felinciano's mouth, but from his brother's. Gilbert swallowed, "What?! You're crazy. Why're you bringing this up anyhow?"

"Well, you told me when we were younger that if El was a girl you'd "totally tap her", if I remember correctly," Ludwig said, a little too calmly.

"El? Elizaveta went by El?" Felinciano chirped. Ludwig responded with a nod.

"Well, that was only because i thought she was a guy and I was just joking!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Mmm-hmm," Ludwig said, not very confused. "Is that why you're always in a bad mood whenever you see Roderich and Elizaveta getting along with each other?"

"What're you talking about?" Gilbert said, waving off the comment with a simple wave of his hand.

"That's true. Every time they're getting along, you go over and you mess with them," Felinciano said.

"Whatever," Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Why're you suddenly so concerned about my love life Ludwig?"

"Well, you're graduating soon and you haven't had a single girlfriend. I'm afraid I'll get married and leave you alone by yourself," Ludwig said, then added jokingly, "or you live in my basement."

"Ha, so funny," Gilbert rolled his eyes. He finished the last of his pasta and stood up, "Don't you worry your silly little head Ludwig. I'll get married some day. Or at least get a girlfriend if that's what you're so worried about."

"That stupid bird of yours doesn't count," Ludwig called as Gilbert began to head up the stairs.

"I never said he did!" Gilbert called back and retired to his bedroom with a lot more on his mind than he wanted.


End file.
